


Rain

by EBCdrabble (EdBishopChallenge)



Category: Madame Claude (1977)
Genre: Ficlet, Other, contract killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdBishopChallenge/pseuds/EBCdrabble





	Rain

A steady downpour slickened the Quai D'Orsay, just shy of the Quartier Latin, still close enough to smell the Moroccan sugar treats sold on every corner. Close enough for the gleaming surface to refract in rainbow colours of blue, red, yellow and green, from the maze of brightly lit shops and bars. The face behind the rain-lashed panes of the public phone booth was pale and impassive. The slender man cocked his head to listen.

"Terminate him!"


End file.
